


童貞殺毛衣兩三事（白色情人節賀文）

by dorisDC



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 這其實是情人節點文，原來想白色情人節之前寫完，然而我拖到當天才寫～源自速水大大的童貞殺的高領露背毛衣。





	

　　起初，克拉克根本沒在意推特上的流行衣飾話題，他忙得很，一方面超人得拯救世界，另一方面他很期待布魯斯收到情人節禮物的反應。

　　二月十四號那天，當他小心翼翼捧著親手製作的情人節禮物，火紅色的禮物和綁著金色緞帶，雖然有點俗氣，但他對裡面的禮物很有信心，那是一個小小的水晶球音樂盒——他挖空透明的水晶球，球內放著親手製作的鮮紅玫瑰不凋花，音樂盒的部分在網路上訂製，雖然沒辦法親手製作音樂盒的零件，但他親自把氪星流行情歌金曲記成簡譜——從大都會趕到高譚，時針已經要指向午夜。工作沒辦法脫身，主編又以為他是很好使用的單身人士，在情人節加班也無所謂。天知道他有多急！

　　穿戴紅披風的人間之神推開韋恩宅邸二樓窗台的落地窗，興匆匆地舉著手中的禮物盒子，衝進戀人的臥室，「布魯斯！雖然電話裡道歉過了，但對不起我——」我遲到了。

　　克拉克看見趴在床上好幾個枕頭上，用手機的小小螢幕檢查高譚各處的監控，但那不是重點。

　　「你來了？」布魯斯側頭看他，騰出手指指床頭櫃上敞開的巧克力盒，「紅酒，還有你的巧克力。」

　　巧克力盒五乘五的格子已經空了數個，但克拉克完全不想追究布魯斯怎麼吃了作為禮物的巧克力，那無所謂，真的無所謂。

　　「噢，拉奧啊……」

　　克拉克艱難地嚥下唾液，眼睛捨不得眨。

　　先不說那長及臀部的米白色露背高領毛衣完全不保暖，也不討論那美好得令人嘆息的肌肉紋理，或是那件穿在內裡的蝙蝠縷空內褲框住渾圓的臀瓣，半遮半掩的樣子太誘人了……　

　　布魯斯看不過去戀人愚蠢的反應，他從床上爬起來——這個過程中縷空毛衣完全下垂，克拉克完全能看見布魯斯鍛鍊結實的胸肌，他還記得它們揉起來的手感，還有頂端的小突起有多敏感——在克拉克全程發呆的狀態下，走到他的面前。

　　布魯斯昂起下巴嘲諷：「所以看見驚喜，你的反應是發呆？認真的嗎？」

 

　　克拉克過了一個難忘的美好夜晚。

　　難忘的程度讓他覺得自己準備的情人節禮物根本不值一提，雖然布魯斯似乎很喜歡，最近都放在床頭櫃上，還向他要了那首氪星流行情歌金曲的完整版。

　　如果等到明年情人節再回報也太久了，今年的聖誕節也還要很久，在復活節回禮也很怪。克拉克捧著日曆，在全世界各大節日裡，發現東亞流行在三月十四日過白色情人節！白色情人節通常由收禮物的一方回禮，這節日的寓意更合適了。

　　他硬是磨著布魯斯空出三月十四日的晚上，拜託正義聯盟的夥伴在這一天注意高譚和大都會的安危，最後為了避免打擾，他還將人帶到孤獨城堡去。

　　布魯斯很不高興，他根本沒答應克拉克的要求，他早就穿戴妥當，作為黑暗騎士在高譚巡邏。這蠢貨沒徵求他的意見，直接把他抓到孤獨城堡到底有什麼毛病？

　　「偉大的人間之神、鋼鐵之軀，你把小小的凡人我帶到你的領地到底想做什麼？」

　　「我不是早就說了嗎？我想給你情人節的回禮，而且我們已經一個月沒有約會了，從情人節到現在，我覺得一個月夠久了。我很想念你。」

　　布魯斯覺得完全沒辦法和對方溝通，「我回高譚了。」

　　他打算利用萬能腰帶把他的戰機從蝙蝠洞叫來，把他從這個鬼地方帶回去。

　　克拉克急忙說：「等我一下！五秒鐘！不，三秒鐘！」

　　他用上從整套西裝換上超人制服的速度，把身上那身紅藍黃三色的制服換成精心準備的裝束。

　　超人情趣內褲，和黑色的高領縷空毛衣——雖然有考慮開胸毛衣，不過那是前幾年流行的款式，克拉克一併買了，等下次有機會穿——它們都在eBay上買的，全新，但是他很肯定沒收到超人情趣內褲的LOGO權利金，他稍微查了一下，才發現情趣內褲是正義聯盟旗下組織和國際名牌合作的周邊商品，盈餘作為慈善款項。這不重要。

　　克拉克很緊張，他緊盯的布魯斯看，布魯斯的反應太重要了。

　　他希望布魯斯會喜歡。

　　「怎麼樣？滿意嗎？」

　　高譚甜心雙手環胸，意味深長地從正面打量克拉克，最後簡潔命令說：「去臥室。」

　　

　　氪星人柔韌的軀體包裹在人類發明的柔軟布料裡，在孤獨城堡偏冷調的光源下，黑色的毛衣和雪白的肌膚非常相襯。克拉克主動趴在床上，布魯斯看出他脖子和耳朵都紅透了。

　　「布魯斯？」他不安地撐起上半身回頭看站在床尾的戀人。

　　「趴好，不要亂動。」

　　布魯斯緩緩走到床沿，他脫下手套，隨意扔在地上，略冰冷的手掌輕撫克拉克裸露的後背，氪星人就像小太陽散發熱度。

　　克拉克有些忐忑，頻頻回頭看布魯斯，這讓布魯斯覺得自己在安撫一隻躁動不安的大型犬。

　　「噓。躺好，別亂動。」他強硬地壓制克拉克的肩膀，氪星人順從他的力道，通紅的臉埋入蓬鬆的枕頭。

　　他的聲音悶悶地透過枕頭傳出，「所以你喜歡？我擔心你覺得——」

　　布魯斯一掌拍在克拉克挺翹硬實的臀，手掌與臀肉相碰的聲音清脆。

　　「你就不能安靜一會兒，哪怕一分鐘就好？」

　　他沉浸在驚訝中，連幼年時，強納森和瑪莎都不曾用打屁股來懲罰他。強烈的羞恥感襲捲而來，同時伴隨著難以抑止的興奮，下身完全硬了，情趣內褲根本沒辦法包覆著賁張的器官。

　　「我……好。」

　　布魯斯的手還在他的臀上來回撫摸，緩慢卻帶著強勢，克拉克身上的衣服無法造成任何阻礙。布魯斯不常這麼愛撫他，大多數時候，克拉克總是作為取悅人的一方，賣力地變花樣討好戀人。相反布魯斯隨便撩撥他一下，比如用腳掌不輕不重的踩他調情，他便欣喜若狂。

　　噢不，這麼一想，自己真是遜透了。克拉克挫敗的想。

　　下一秒他就沒有空閒想東想西。

　　布魯斯跨坐在他的大腿上，雙手掰開他的臀瓣，在布魯斯低頭在他裸露在空氣中的後穴吹了一口氣時，他感受到強烈的威脅，倒抽了一口冷氣。

　　克拉克翻身，輕輕鬆鬆和布魯斯調轉位置，男人仰躺在床上，輕佻地笑著吹了聲口哨。

　　「你要主動自己坐上來？歡迎。」布魯斯朝上頂胯暗示他。

　　一不小心好像挖坑給自己了，布魯斯虎視眈眈的眼神讓克拉克有些後悔。

　　他不敢回話，只討好地親吻戀人的喉結和線條堅毅的下頦，一下又一下細細密密的親吻，最後在下巴凹陷之處舔了又舔，直到布魯斯壓著他的後腦勺，兩人親吻。

　　克拉克扯下蝙蝠俠隱藏機關的長靴，緊得要脫不下來的長褲，豹紋的內褲被他猛力撕破，只留下男人腳上雪白的襪子。

　　「你得賠我一件內褲。」

　　「好。」

　　他們再度親吻，彷彿只有唇舌交纏才能表達激烈的愛意，布魯斯半勃起的分身和毛衣料子摩擦，廉價的毛料讓他敏感的性器又刺又癢，布魯斯推高毛衣下襬，明顯嫌棄。「你哪裡買的破毛衣？這料子太差了。」

　　「你分心。」

　　他沒搭理他裝可憐，沒有毛衣遮掩，克拉克早就突破情趣內褲薄薄的陰莖左搖右擺，耀武揚威。

　　「你這個怪獸，內褲都被你撐壞了。」他的語氣仍舊帶著嫌棄，一把逮住小克拉克，粗魯的擄了兩下。

　　克拉克背脊一僵，快感交織湧現，他閉上眼睛。「哼嗯。」

　　「童子軍。」

　　「我早就不是了。」

　　他們在柔軟的床上翻滾，像戰鬥一般愛撫對方敏感點，連親吻都如同撕咬。

　　克拉克強硬卻溫柔地開拓他的身體，潤滑液因為匆忙傾倒了大半瓶，他們下半身都是濕漉漉的，沾黏滑膩的透明液體。手指帶進滑膩的潤滑，兩指在熾熱絲滑的穴內曲張，克拉克耐心探索，同時隔著蝙蝠俠那身厚厚的上衣啃咬他厚實的胸肌，克拉克以牙齒隔著布料輾壓胸口的突起，上頭蝙蝠標記被拉扯變形。

　　「別咬，那上面沾過多少髒東西。」

　　「你不是都洗乾淨消毒了嗎？否則你怎麼敢穿在身上。」他忙碌中含糊地回應。

　　那不一樣，就算洗淨上頭沾黏的血液、火藥的塵灰，消去所有細菌，他也不覺得衣服可以上口咬。

　　氪星人無視他的抗議，就像聽不懂人話似的頑固，胸口燃起火焰，他不甘示弱，手從他結實的腹部上滑，摸索到他的乳頭，報復地扭動扯拉。

　　「你得溫柔點，親愛的。」

　　「少來，這種程度你根本不會痛。」

　　克拉克恰好尋到歡愉的開關，布魯斯全身血液都要集中到他食指碰觸到的點，男人輕喘著，喉嚨冒出甘美的呻吟。

　　「嗯……」

　　克拉克備受鼓勵，揉按了好幾下，之後抽出手指，挺著兇惡的野獸，猛然插入。

　　他收緊掐著克拉克肩膀的手指，指關節隱隱泛白，被侵入填滿的瞬間，他忍不住繃緊身體，後穴因為緊張咬緊那可怕的兇器。

　　「放鬆。」克拉克啞著嗓子哄他，被包裹緊絞的舒適和快感令人無法忽視，他只能以超人的自制力，克制自己不立刻挺腰撻伐他。

　　布魯斯能感覺到埋入體內的可怕碩大像是有脈搏，在他體內顫動，熟悉的觸感帶他想起曾經狂亂的性愛。

　　「囉唆，別拖拖拉拉的，要做快點——」布魯斯努力放鬆，裝作有餘裕的樣子。

　　氪星人毫不客氣，突然抽出又狠狠頂進最深處，克拉克以極快的節奏幹他，摩擦的快感強烈，他想和令他迷醉的男人融為一體，他要佔有他，在他的身上留下標記。

　　「你好熱。」

　　布魯斯的身體隨著克拉克的索取，他緊抓床單，被抵著往床頭的方向移動，他的腦海一片混沌，克拉克用手墊著他的後腦，免得他撞上床頭。兩下之後他乾脆抱起布魯斯，掉轉姿勢，讓布魯斯雙腿大張，跨坐在他身上，這種姿勢使得他被貫穿得更深。

　　「啊……克拉克……」

　　「我在。」

　　漂亮的藍眼睛熱情地凝視布魯斯，視線火熱地舔遍他全身，身體狂烈的歡愉使他如發燒發熱，疊加的快感使他全身滾燙且綿軟無力，只能隨著慾望起伏，昏昏沉沉無法思考。

　　「哈啊……」

　　克拉克貼著他的耳朵，叨叨細碎的愛語，燒得他更熱了。這發情的蠢大個兒，雖然挺能幹，但是未免也太能幹了。

 

　　他們做了很多次，直到布魯斯無法支撐，羞怒地想把人踹開，可惜他一點力氣都沒有，踹人像調情一樣。

　　等布魯斯睡醒，已經是下午三四點的時候，他雖然習慣在白天睡覺，但從來沒睡這麼久。　　

　　「早午餐準備好了，還是熱的，來杯咖啡？」

　　克拉克費盡力氣才向主編請好假，趁布魯斯熟睡的時候，輕手輕腳的替他清洗，換上乾淨柔軟的睡衣，連床單也一併換好了，最後把空調換氣開到最大，散去填滿整個臥室精液氣味。

　　他覺得自己昨天過分了些，布魯斯臉上看不出喜怒，但當他看過來的時候，克拉克心虛地移開目光。

　　布魯斯說：「你做得不錯。」

　　這番話讓他不敢相信他的耳朵，才高興了一瞬，打擊就來了。

　　「我們這段時間就不要見面了。」

　　「為什麼！」

　　「沒有為什麼。」

　　「因為毛衣的料子不好？我已經丟掉了。」

　　「很好，如果你敢讓那種東西留著，我們四月也不必見面了。」

　　「……因為你想在上面？」

　　布魯斯抿緊唇，不想回答這個愚蠢的問題。

　　因為你這蠢貨做得比情人節還要過分，他不高興。尤其他現在腰痠得令人煩躁，下半身還隱隱有被填滿的怪異感受。

　　

　　這天下午，正義聯盟的夥伴在瞭望塔看著螢幕上趴在蝙蝠戰機上的超人，感到萬分不解。

　　受傷了？還是超人搭乘蝙蝠戰機的新姿勢？

　　不過他們註定得不到答案了。

 

END


End file.
